


The Only Thing That Helps

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Deepthroating, Dick Biting, Don't worry, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, bleeding dick, blood letting, he likes it, mentions of anal sex, mentions of rimming, somehow this went from hot face fucking to having angsty plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Sometimes Dean gets in this mood he can't seem to shake.This is the only thing that has seemed to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo Square: Face Fucking.
> 
> This is poorly edited and unbeta'd.  
> Still, hope that you enjoy.

He ran his hands lovingly across the strong shoulders as he placed gentle and passionate kisses into the skin of the hard chest, hair tickling his nose. Nipping the salty flesh and hard nipples along the way. Dean then moved up to the long stretched throat, biting down hard, eliciting a loud gasp as he did. 

He moved to kiss eager lips but instead he whispered into a mouth panting, short humid breaths against his own lips, “On your knees, now.”

Almost instantaneously the man was on his knees before him. Dean winced a little at the speed. It didn’t matter if he was a supernatural creature, that impact couldn’t have felt good. 

He looked down into lust filled eyes and smiled wickedly as he stroked the soft hair on his jaw. 

Pale blue eyes shined back up at him patient yet needing.

They both knew what was about to happen. 

Dean got in these moods and nothing else seemed to satisfy. They have tried. 

Everything from sparring, violently fucking each other on every hard surface around, or just plain fighting. Nothing else worked. For some reason this let out the tension, this helped bleed away these feelings. Calm him down. 

 

“Open.” he whispered. 

  
The sweet, wet mouth in front of him eagerly opened and waited patiently to be filled. Turns out no matter how human his vampire was once upon a time, he had no gag reflex. No need to train it out of him, he was the perfect one for this. For him. 

Dean felt such a rush of emotion, seeing him kneeling there on his knees, willingly offering himself up in the only way they knew how to rid Dean of this anguish. He wanted to bend down and kiss into his mouth, run his tongue along his teeth and feel the sharpness, the threat of the venom, it made him shudder. 

 

“You know how I like it.” A wide smile adorned the lips that were still open wide and waiting, eyes wrinkling at the sides with the smile. With that he slid his throbbing cock inside Benny’s warm mouth and moaned at the heat as it closed around the head and swallowed him down. He felt the head hit the back of his warm throat and just stayed there. 

 

Burying both hands into the hair at the back of his lover’s skull he shoved deeper inside, pressed Benny’s nose down into the curls, past them, into the skin. Held him there on his dick as it twitched and jumped in his throat as it opened and accepted him inside. Dean shuddered a little as he felt  his throat constrict each time he swallowed around the part of his thick cock that was filling his throat obscuring his breathing. It was about this time anyone else would have panicked and pulled away, began to struggle, unable to draw a breath.. Sometimes he enjoyed that, sometimes they did that. Willing non consensual play. It wasn’t an everyday type of thing for them, but damn was it fun when they did do it. 

 

Instead the man, the  _ vampire, _ in front of him, with Dean’s dick currently buried in his throat, just continued to calmly swallow him down, his hands now running lovingly up and down Dean’s thighs, teasing the inside, making his hips thrust a little. He moaned at the friction. He was ready it would seem. But first. 

 

“Come on baby, give me those teeth. Just for a moment.” He whispered it quietly, there was no need to be loud. He knew he was being heard. 

 

Pulling back slightly he felt it. The sharp teeth against his most tender flesh, scraping, leaving the tiniest little red lines, little red beads forming along them like strings of pearls, from the base to just under the head. Never on the head. That is where they stopped, biting down just a fraction. Dean sharply inhaled and moaned, almost screamed, when he felt the almost electric pain pierce into him and cause his entire body to convulse with the agonizing pleasure. 

 

“Fuck, Benny! So- so good.” He felt the lips around his cock curl into a smile as the teeth retreated and lapped at the blood that was barely dripping, staining the pale sensitive flesh. 

 

His hips stuttered again, he looked down and watched his lover as he cleaned up the mess that he made. Gently running his hands through his hair as he went. When he couldn’t take the sensation anymore he pulled Benny back. 

 

“Ready, sweetheart? I need it.” Benny just nodded and opened his mouth. 

 

Dean grabbed his hair tightly at the base of his skull on each side of his head and after teasing Benny’s lips, thrust between them all the way down into his throat again. He didn’t stop this time though. He pulled back out quickly and slammed back in. He knew that the man was going to sound fucked out with a rough voice after this and that only drove Dean to fuck into him harder, setting a brutal pace that they both knew he would never be able to sustain with a human lover, not without hurting them. 

 

“Let me hear you.” Dean’s own voice sounded wrecked. They both knew that he was getting what he needed. 

 

Benny began letting out as many of the moans that he could, even as they were cut off every time Dean slammed hard into his throat, stretching it and filling it in a way that only Benny could take. 

Dean was torn, he could feel his orgasm building, he didn’t know if he wanted to force it deep down Benny’s throat, or to mark him up with his come while Benny marked him. 

 

The way his dick twitched and he nearly came when he thought about the latter he had his answer. 

 

“Need you to take it, Benny.” he moaned

 

The blue eyes looked up at him. A silent question,  _ Are you sure? _ He just nodded and slammed his hips into Benny’s face while pulling his head down hard onto his cock. He would never get use to this, it would never get old, and he would never give this up. 

 

“Just like the good old days, right Benny? Killing and fucking. You always knew just what I needed when we were in that shit hole. Always had my back no matter what, sweetheart.” 

 

He breathed harder as he remembered their time in Purgatory, the way he refused to trust a vampire, believing him to be a monster. How one night after Benny saved his ass from a particularly terrible situation, he broke and let the vampire in. After that they would use each others bodies to burn away adrenaline, to ground one another, to let their darkest desires free. 

 

Dean loved all the times that Benny would throw him against the wall of a rock formation, out of the way of prying eyes and would be murderers, pull him out and then show him that his mouth was capable of many more things than just back talk, his hands and fingers were magic and could do so much more than wield a weapon to save their lives. His tongue though. 

Dean shivered at the memory of all the times Benny licked him open, sometimes getting lost in act of it, forgetting he was just suppose to be opening Dean to fill him up. He did that even more after they left Purgatory, losing himself in pleasing Dean, tongue licking at him to pull all manner of noises out of him. 

 

Despite their agreement to end their physical relationship after they got out, they never could seem to stay away for long. They were pulled together. Like magnets. When Benny lost Andrea, Dean was there for him, took care of him, they only way they knew how. Dean lost count all the times the Benny brought Dean back with his gentle or rough touches when he was so lost in his despair over losing his angel.

Just remembering all those nights, when Benny would take him apart, making him feel something else, all the time he spent opening his body and filling him first with his thick fingers and then again with impressive cock that Dean never stopped craving. 

 

“Fuck.” He breathed it quietly. If he wasn’t so close already he would have Benny fuck him hard. But he knew what he needed. 

 

“Now.” Dean pulled the man off his cock, his hips still giving a small thrust, caught up in the act of fucking that sweet dangerous mouth, and opened his legs wider to accommodate his vampire’s large frame as he stripped his cock hard and fast. 

Benny nuzzled his thigh softly with his nose and mouth then kissed and licked at the spot, savoring the saltiness of Dean’s sweat and musk. Dean was on edge, he could probably come just from letting Benny lick and kiss his thigh like that while fisting his cock, but he needed more. 

 

“Come on, Benny.” He would deny to his last breath that he whined that out, he was not begging. 

 

Without warning, just as Benny’s hands squeezed his thighs, he felt it, sharp teeth sank into his inner thigh. He doubled over as his orgsam was ripped from his body, covering Benny’s naked back. He would have fallen completely if the man’s bruising grip wasn’t holding him up and keeping his knees from giving out. 

 

He continued to suck and lap at the blood, never letting any run down his legs without following it with his tongue. Dean watched with half lidded eyes in his post orgasmic haze and couldn’t think of anything more erotic than watching Benny’s tongue chasing his blood from his inner knee to his upper thigh, back to the source of it, lips and tongue covered in the deep crimson nectar that he loved, purely Dean. 

Watching it was enough to make his dick twitch in a valiant effort to try to get back in the game. Instead as soon as the bleeding slowed, Benny put his hand, a firm hard pressure, on the wound and laid Dean down next to him.

 

Benny nuzzled the space behind his ear, “How you feeling, cher?”  His voice sounded completely destroyed and the warmth that spread in Dean’s chest at knowing he did that to him only made him smile bigger. 

  
“M’good now.” Benny smiled and captured his mouth in a kiss so tender you wouldn’t have believed the violent almost angry way Dean just fucked his mouth. 

Dean moaned at the taste of his blood coating the inside of Benny’s mouth, he licked into him, chasing it, trying to reclaim it inside his body. 

 

As soon as Benny felt Dean’s heartbeat speed up again he smiled and pulled back. Whispering in his ear “Wait until you stop bleeding.” 

Promises of more, promises Benny always kept.


End file.
